1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of a novel process for preparing shrink-resistant textiles containing blends of proteinous animal fibers and polypropylene. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wool is often blended with other fibers to improve its properties. As with wool alone it is desirable to impart shrink-resistant properties to the wool-fiber blends.